


Write a Catradora versus Glitra fic and make it fluffy

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And obviously Sparkle Kitten is the better ship name, Crack, Did I mention this is fluff?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hi my name’s Thorn and I DON'T write angst, I wrote this on a dare, Make Adora being jealous of Glitra NOT angsty, Sullying my good name just to post this, Who am I kidding I have no reputation to maintain, anyway have fun, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: Imagine if Catra and Glimmer wanted to become A Thing. Would Adora be okay with it?A crack fic.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Write a Catradora versus Glitra fic and make it fluffy

“Sparkles.”

“Catra! What do you want?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah? What about?

“Adora.”

“Of course. What about Adora?”

“You work her too hard.”

“Oh? You know she _volunteered_ to come with me, right? I didn’t ask her to come. It’s the Whispering Woods. You know if it were up to me I would have asked Bow.”

“Ugh.”

“What is this really about? Are you jealous or something?”

“Me? Jealous? Of you and Adora? Pffft… If anything, Adora should be jealous of you and me.”

“Wait, what?”

Catra cackled, her voice breaking. She slid up to Glimmer, leaning down so her face was mere inches from the queen. She swung her tail around them to tap Glimmer on the head.

“You up for a prank?” Catra asked, “it’s time Adora tells us about what she really wants.”

-

Adora joined them in the Brightmoon meeting room, dumping her rucksack on the table. Her hair poof was slightly deflated and there were dark circles under her eyes.

“Go shall we?” Adora mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes, “I mean, shall we go?”

 _What an idiot. She was obviously exhausted._ Catra grit her teeth. She nodded at Glimmer.

Glimmer cleared her throat.

“Uhh… Adora? Catra and I were talking earlier. Maybe it’s better if I do this mission with Catra?”

“Catra?”

Adora was more awake now. _Good_. Catra liked that Adora perked up because of her. Or maybe she was just surprised that Catra wanted to go on a mission in the first place.

“Yeah, Adora,” Catra said, flicking her tail once at Adora’s calf before she swung an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders, “thought it’s time I spent some time with Sparkles. Catch up. For old time’s sake.”

Glimmer giggled nervously. _Can’t anyone in this Stupid Friends Club Or Whatever act to save their life?_

“We did get pretty close in Horde Prime’s ship after all,” Glimmer managed.

“Oh,” Adora replied, unbothered, “okay.”

Catra bristled. _Does she not have a jealous bone in her body at all?_

Time to raise the stakes.

Catra smirked, before leaning down to kiss Glimmer on the cheek. She wanted to barf. As if that one time Glimmer kissed _her_ on the cheek in Mara’s ship wasn’t enough. But whatever.

 _That_ got Adora’s attention. Confusion crossed Adora’s face.

_Idiot._

“Wha- what is this?” she asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Glimmer tried, her tone teasing.

_Huh. Maybe Sparkles was quite good at this after all._

“Are you two a thing? Catra are we in a Kyle-Lonnie-Rogelio type situation?”

Catra said nothing, keeping the smirk on.

Adora had tears in her eyes now.

“I guess… I guess… if Bow’s okay with this….”

“Is it okay with _you_ , Adora?” Catra asked, “do you want this?”

“As long as Glimmer and you are happy…”

“Adora.”

Adora just stared at the two. She looked to Glimmer for help. Catra gripped Glimmer’s shoulder, claws digging in.

 _Don’t you dare help her with this_ , she wanted to indicate. Glimmer got it.

Melog saw Adora’s discomfort and padded over, his mane turning red as he hissed at Glimmer. Glimmer whimpered.

 _Okay, Melog, you need to go_. Catra telepathically signalled to them. Melog ignored her.

Adora saw Melog approaching Glimmer menacingly and it spurred her to action. She squished her eyes shut as she flailed towards the two of them, strong arms pushing Glimmer and Catra apart.

“No no no I don’t like this!” Adora exclaimed.

 _Finally_.

“Yeah?” Catra challenged, although she was unable to keep a satisfied grin off her face, “what if Glimmer and I want this?”

Adora cringed.

“It’s icky! Catra. I thought we… you know, I thought I was enough.”

Catra sighed. She pulled Adora in and rested her forehead on hers.

“You are,” Catra said, “Of course you are. You are everything to me.”

Adora smiled down at Catra, eyes first searching, before her entire form relaxed with the assurance she found in the pair of heterochromatic eyes.

Catra laughed.

“We were messing with you,” she finally cracked and admitted, “you are such an idiot.”

Adora broke away and stared at Catra and Glimmer, dumbfounded. Catra relished in a prank well executed.

“And while we’re on the subject of talking about what we want,” Catra continued, “Adora, anything you want to say to Sparkles?”

Adora frowned at Catra, looking slightly betrayed.

 _That was a secret, Catra!_ She seemed to say.

Catra shrugged, unwavering. Adora sighed. She looked sheepishly at Glimmer.

“Glimmer… I… I don’t want to go to the Whispering Woods today. I want to sleep. Can we maybe postpone it?”

Glimmer exchanged a triumphant grin with Catra.

“Of course! You know you don’t even have to come in the first place. May I remind you, Bow grew up there. He knows the woods better than you or any of us.”

“But She-Ra wrecked that campsite yesterday! I have to fix it.”

“ _We_ have to fix it,” Glimmer pointed out, “She-Ra pledged herself to Queen Angella of Brightmoon. She is my kingdom’s responsibility now.”

Adora smiled up at Glimmer gratefully. She turned to Catra, her appreciation for her girlfriend still evident on her face.

Catra rolled her eyes.

“Don’t make this weird.”

But she continued to stare at Adora with a foolish grin on her face.

Glimmer made a beeline for the door.

“Now this is weird for me,” she complained, “you two are sickening. Bye.”

The moment Glimmer left Adora’s smile grew smug.

“You once said Glimmer tasted of glitter and you never wanted to even know that. Did you just kiss Glimmer today for me so I could get some sleep?”

“Shut up!”

Adora chuckled, pulling Catra towards her. She shoved Catra down and ruffled her hair.

“That is _so_ embarrassing for you!”


End file.
